The Truth Hurts
by Lisa Maire
Summary: BillCharmed. NeilAndy sequel to 'Life After Death' When Andrea casts a truth spell, the girls have no chocie but to speak the truth for 24hrs, and with a deamon on the loose this can only lead to trouble, Shee, Kez and Hon fic please review x
1. Three Eyes?

Title: The Truth Hurts

Series:

The Power of Six, (2) Say Cheese, (3) Life After Death, (4) The Truth Hurts

''I don't own the characters or the plot''

_Plot:_ Andrea stubles across a truth spell in the Book of Shadows and is put in a dangerious position on having to here teh truth for 24 hours

* * *

The car park on Tallow street was almost empty, the first floor was dark with only an odd number of cars scattered around, as a man, Dr Mitchell walks towards his car, as he approached it, he realized there was somebody waiting by it.

**Gavin: **Excuse me, are you Dr Mitchell? Dr Oliver Mitchell?

**Dr Mitchell: **Yes.

**Gavin: **What a pleasure. I can't tell you how long I've waited for this.

**Dr Mitchell: **Excuse me but have we ...

**Gavin: **Met? I'm sorry, only in print. I've read your work. Your studies, specifically on cell degeneration are ahead of their time.

**Dr Mitchell: **You're very kind.

He tried to movie towards the car door but was blocked, by Gavin

**Gavin: **No really. It's fascinating. You've become kind of a hobby of mine. I found your article on the mutant retina gene to be particularly intriguing.

**Dr Mitchell: **But I haven't even --

**Gavin: **Published it yet? Don't worry, you will. And you'll help to find the vaccine.

**Dr Mitchell: **The vaccine? Against what?

**Gavin: **Against this.

Dr Mitchell stood there and watched in horror as a third eye appeared on Gavin's head a whichedected laser beam burning a hole in Dr Mitchell's forehead, and killing him at once.

Meanwhile round the corner stood Smithy, Cameron, Gary and Tony along with the girls stood waiting in the que to go in to the cinema.

Tony: OK Tell me again why you have got that?

He looked at Honey who was holding a 8 ball

Honey: Because I want to see what my future will be.

She shakes the 8 ball and looks at it.

Honey: (Reading the 8 ball) "Ask again later." Hello, vague. How am I suppose to plan my future without a little direction?

Becky laughed and Honey turned around to look at her, Becky glanced the lads at the front of the que to make sure they weren't listening then said in an under tone, with Sheelagh and Jenny standing behind.

Kerry: You, who can see the future is now looking for it in a magic 8 ball.

Honey: My visions don't help me remember.

Kerry rolls her eyes, just as Sheelagh's phone beeps, she takes it out reading the message

Sheelagh: I forget what a day off feels like. That was the Inspector I've got to get back to the nick

Kerry: You're kidding?

Sheelagh: There's a convention in town next week, which Sun Hill are covering for, as there will be so many officers there from Barton Street ect ...

Andrea: But you worked a double shift yesterday and the day before that. You're working yourself to death, Sheelagh.

Kerry: I thought that you were gonna talk to the Inspector about this weeks ago.

Sheelagh: I never got around to it.

She starts search for Gina's number

Honey: Well, tell her to stuff it. Tell her you're taking the night off and that's that.

Sheelagh: I know, you're right. I will. (On the phone.) Hello, ma'am. No, I know what you want but ... okay, no that's not a problem. I'll be right there. (She hangs up.)

Andrea: Wow, you sure told _her_.

Kerry: Beware of the wrath of Sheelagh, no one is safe

She says in a mock voice which makes the others smile

Sheelagh: I will talk to her... eventually. I gotta go.

She walks off.

Sheelagh: See you guys latter

Honey: Wait, Shee, I'll walk you to the car, it's safer.

Honey follows Sheelagh linking into her arm.

Kerry: (to herself) And we'll just wait here.

Honey: (Walking past the people) Excuse me, pardon me.

She suddenly separates from Sheelagh as people walk past them when she accidentally knocks into Gavin and has a premonition of him burning a hole in a woman's forehead.

Honey: Oh my God, Sheelagh!

Sheelagh turns around

Sheelagh: What is it?

Honey: I just had a premonition. A woman's about to get murdered

She turns towards the cinema que, and looks at the other still standing in the line

Honey: GUYS!

She makes a hand gesture, causing Kerry, Andrea, Jenny and Becky to come towards them.

Jenny: What's up?

The lads had appeared behind them to when a siren could be heard and they all turned to see the area car drive past them, and round the corner and into the car park. Honey grabs Sheelagh's hands and starts running towards the car park the others behind them, the lads looking confused. They find Des and Gabriel getting out of the car and Dr Mitchell lying on the ground with the hole burnt in his head, dead

Kerry: Oh my God.

Sheelagh: Honey saw this murder before it even happened.

Honey: No, not this one. I think I saw the next one.

They all looked at each other thinking the same thing.


	2. Truth Spell

(Something I should have said b4 Andrea's not a Journo)

Smithy: All right that's it of you go.

There was the scraping of chairs, as everyone was leaving the briefing room.

Becky: Hey are you OK?

Andrea turned to look at her, she had been acting weird all morning, plus the previous night.

Andrea: Yep

Becky: Really?

Andrea: No

She turned to look at her.

Andrea: Me and Neil broke up.

Becky: What why? I thought you to had sorted things out.

Andrea: We did but – uh!

She put her head in her hands in frustration.

Becky: All right come on.

She grabbed Andrea's hand.

Andrea: Were are we going

Becky: Coffee come on.

As she dragged Andrea down the corridor, Sheelagh was coming out of the room as June was coming up the corridor.

June: Sheelagh, there's some sort of a leakage in the custody corridor.

Sheelagh: Again?

June: Um hum, anyway the Borough Commander visiting today and the Supt wants it dealt with.

Sheelagh: Right I'll call a handyman

As June disappeared down on corridor Sheelagh did another.

* * *

Andrea: I just, I couldn't do it anymore I couldn't keep lying to him. 

She and Becky were sitting in the canteen in there normally seats over to cups of coffee

Becky: About being a witch?

Andrea: Yeah, he knows I'm hiding something and I want more then anything to tell him but I can't, and I don't think I'll ever be able to.

Becky: He might be all right with it.

Andrea: You think?

She looked at her incredulously

Andrea: Our lives are already complicated enough, I can hardly make it any easier by saying ''Oh by the way Neil I'm a witch.''

she took a deep breath and put her head in her hands.

Andrea: Why is my life so complicated?

Becky was saved from answering this, as Honey came up to them.

Honey: Have you guys looked in the paper to day?

Becky: No why?

Honey: I wanted to now if there was anything in there about last nights murder?

Andrea: Nothing of any use.

They both looked at her

Andrea: I checked it this morning

Honey: How am I suppose to figure out who the girl in my vision is?

Andrea: Well, what did she look like?

Honey: Well, she was about 5' 3", hair was lightish.

Becky: That's it?

Honey: It's not on video tape. I can't just rewind it. Hey, you should ask the DI?

Andrea's heart lept as Honey looked at her, did she now?

Andrea: What?

Honey: Well, if I can't find her, then I have to find the killer before he gets to her.

Andrea: Well, have you checked the Book of Shadows? From the way you described your vision that sounds like it could be demonic.

Honey: Yeah, but for all we know, CID's already hot on his trail. You have to go and ask the DI and find out.

Andrea: Why me? And why the DI?

Honey: Well your always up there and the DI likes you.

Becky glances at Andrea

Andrea: what do you mean the DI likes me?

Honey: Well he usual shots at everyone, but I've never seen him do it at you, actually I think he likes you.

Andrea: Honey don't be ridiculous he's married

Honey: Still

Andrea: No

Becky: Okay, then how about I go see the DI and you

She looked at Andrea

Becky: Look in the Book Of Shadows.

Andrea: Eh ...

Honey: Andrea, I had this vision for a reason. I'm supposed to save her, I know it and I have to find her.

* * *

Andrea sat in the property store, the book on her lap skimming the pages, looking for, she didn't no what. 

Andrea: (to herself) I don't even know what I'm looking for.

She closes the book and sticks it back on the shelve as she heads towards the door, The book flys on the floor opened up on a truth spell page, Andrea stops and walks back over to the book and picks it up

Andrea: The Truth Spell.

She turns to a different page, The page turns back to the truth spell automatically.

Andrea: What the ... ?

She shuts the book again and leaves it on the shelf, the book opens back up to the spell.

* * *

A knock on her office door made Sheelagh jump 

Sheelagh: Come in.

She looked up as on of the girls from the canteen came in

Sheelagh: Hey, Tanya.

Tanya: I though you looked like you could do with one of these

She held up a cup of coffee

Sheelagh: You're a good woman.

Tanya: Bye.

As she left she bumped into Jenny who was coming into the office

Jenny: Hey Tanya

Tanya: Hey

Jenny closed the door behind herself

Jenny: Can I borrow your laptop? I need to do some surfing on the web, Honey wants me to see if I can find anything about the burns on the victims forehead. What?

Sheelagh was looking at her with a grin

Sheelagh: Nothing. I just never thought of you being computer friendly, and haven't you got CPS reports to catch up on.

Jenny: Are you kidding? Chat rooms saved my life oh and I've already done my CPS notes, did them yesterday.

She hands Jenny her laptop.

Sheelagh: Did any of you's find anything in the Book Of Shadows?

Jenny: Uh, I'm not sure, I think Andrea was going to look in it

Sheelagh: How's it going?

Jenny: Not sure, we need to find out who that girl is in Honey premonition other wise

She shrugged her shoulders.

Jenny: Thank you for the laptop

* * *

Andrea was out on foot with Tony but all threw the day her mind had been with the Book, and the truth spell. If she cast it and told Neil what she was he might accept it, and she could tell him for real and they could be together. On the other hand, she could not cast it, not tell him and the pair would be un happy for the rest of there life's. She was still thinking about it at the end of her shift she was sat in the locker room everyone else in the nick had gone, she was total alone when she came to a sudden decision, slamming her locker door shut. 

Andrea: OK you win.

She walked to the property store closing the door shut as she sat starring at the spell, un be known to her that Becky and Sheelagh were coming into the empty station threw custody.

Becky: I'm telling you I'll only be two minutes I left it in my locker

Andrea:** _"For those who want the truth revealed, open hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's now again, after which the memories end."_**

Sheelagh: Two minutes, yeah right

Becky: I guess you didn't talk to the boss.

Sheelagh: Of course I did, just like I said I would. (They walk into the locker room) Am I getting a zit on my chin?

Becky looks at her

Becky: Can't even see it.

Andrea: _**"Those who are now in this place, will hear the truth from others mouths."**_

Sheelagh: You really can't see it?

Becky looks out of her locker and at her

Becky: Are you kidding? It looks like that thing has a life of its own. So you really told the Inspector, huh?

Sheelagh: No, I lied. I chickened out.

They look at each other.

Meanwhile Andrea placed the book back on the shelve and took out her phone, she called Neil's number but was put threw to his voice mail

Neil's voice: " This is Neil Manson, please leave a message''

Andrea: Hi, Neil, it's-it's um, Andrea I was wondering if - could you just call me please, soon ... within the next twenty-four hours. I need to talk to you about something so, um, just call okay, all right, um, tonight would be fine too. Okay, bye.

* * *

On the other side of London a young A lab technician was working late, when a voice behind him made him jump 

Gavin: Excuse me. Are you Mr. Pearson? Alex Pearson?

Alex: Yeah, yeah, can I help you?

Gavin: In so many ways. Working late tonight aren't you?

Alex: Uh, yeah. I work better at night and the soil samples are just right for the bindora planteau.

Gavin: Ahh, Zimbabwe. Their crops have been over run by disease for decades. Well, your work will put an end to that. Let's hope that's the reality.

Alex: Are you from the foundation? They usually don't check up on us this late.

Gavin: Oh, no, no. But I have studied your work and I know what it will lead to.

Alex: My work, you mean the lab's. I'm really just the technician.

Gavin: For now. But someday, someday you will help me find the vaccine.

Alex: The vaccine? For what? Who are you? What do you want?

Gavin: Your future.

Alex is backed into a corner, Gavin holds him against it when a hole opens up in Gavin's forehead.

Alex: God, what is it?

Alex screams as a hole is burned in Alex's forehead with a laser beam, causing Alex's eyes to turn white, and Gavin let go, as Alex feel to the floor dead.


	3. Deamon attack

Sheelagh walked into the writing room early next morning to find, Andrea and Becky cramped over a computer.

Sheelagh: Hey Guys

Becky: Hey, oh!

She span around to face her

Becky: There's your laptop

She handed Sheelagh back her laptop

Becky: And Jenny said not to blame her when you get the phone bill.

Sheelagh: Did she find anything?

Becky: Nope she was up all night on the internet and she didn't find anything. That poor girl. Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry about the crack I made last night about your zit.

Sheelagh : That's okay. So you really can't see it?

She busied herself with the filing cabinet as Becky looks at her

Becky: Like I said, it's huge.

Sheelagh: Something weird is going on, did you do that mispa report yet for Sgt Smith.

Becky: No I couldn't be bothered.

They look at each other

Becky: Okay, I have no idea why I just said that.

She turns to Andrea who's looking uncomfortable

Becky: What's going on?

Andrea: Uh ... okay, I've got a shout, busy, gotta go.

She stands up and heads towards the door

Andrea: Yeah?

She spins on the spot

Becky: Spill. What's up?

Andrea: I cast a truth spell.

Sheelagh/ Becky: What?

Andrea walks out of the room and into he empty corridor the others at her heels

Sheelagh: You cast a truth spell?

Andrea: Yes, so please no more questions.

Sheelagh: Why?

Andrea: Because I wanted to know what Neil would think of me if he knew I was a witch.

As soon as she said it she slappd a hand to her mouth, as Becky's eyes widened

Sheelagh: What?

Becky: Nothing, I can't believe it.

Andrea, pushed Becky's hand off her mouth

Andrea: Look who's talking Little Miss Spell of the week.

Becky: No, no. I mean it can't believe you actually took my advice. The biggest pooper at the Wicca party has finally used her power for personal gain. About time.

Sheelagh: Personal is affecting us. Andy, what have you done?

Andrea: The spell was only suppose to work on me. Okay, it said those in this building. I thought I was alone.

Becky: Well, obviously you weren't.

Sheelagh: Wait, we just have to, we have to undo it right now.

Andrea: Can't. Twenty-four hour time limit. Which means until eight o'clock tonight, everybody that comes in contact with us, will have no choice but to tell the truth.

Sheelagh: What do you mean no choice?

Andrea: Exactly that. Ask me a question.

Becky: I'm gain. Andy, what do you think of me?

Andrea: Well, I admire your confidence and your fearlessness,and although your my best friend, your utter lack of responsibility frustrates me to no end. Oh God, that is so enough.

Sheelagh: Oh my God, this could be very dangerous.

Becky: I'm kinda diggin' it. Sheelagh, what do you _really_ think of the boss?

Sheelagh: I think she's a self serving jerk who needs to get laid.

She slapped her hands over her mouth, as Andrea and Becky smiled

Sheelagh: Oh my God, I'm gonna be so suspended

Andrea: No, no, no. It's okay because once the spell ends, no one will remember what they've heard. You guys, I just wanted to see how this guy would react.

Becky: What a way to come out of the broom closet.

Sheelagh: Are you nuts? We just need to, we need to lock the doors, go home say where sick, and stay in our own bedrooms until it just goes away.

Becky: Hello, there's a demon on the loose and I still have to find that woman. Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. An epiphany. So you're telling me that everyone I ask a question to has to answer with the truth.

Andrea: I think so, yes. But that also means if we get asked a question, we have to answer the truth.

Becky: I can work around that. This is cool. Very cool.

She walks past them

Sheelagh: Rebecca, no, where are you going?

But she vanishes down the corridor and out of sight

Sheelagh: Don't even think about asking me what I think of you right now.

She says as Andrea looks at the nearby wall

* * *

Becky walked into CID and glanced around and found no, one there so she walked round the corner and found the DI in his office, she knocked on the door causing him to look up. 

Neil: PC Smith

Becky Hi, Guv . Have you talked to Andrea?

Neil: She left a message on my machine last night. Wasn't sure if I wanted to call her back or not.

Becky: Believe me, trust me, definitely wanna call her back.

She walks into his office talking her IRB out of her belt and sits on his desk holding a pen

Neil: Is that why you came here?

Becky: Hardly. What do you know about the guy they found murdered in the Tallow street car park the other night.

Neil: MIT says he's not the only victim last night, They found a lab technician on the other side of London, each of them had the same cauterized mark on their forehead and their eyes were drained with colour. They were completely white. Wait...

Becky: Cause of death?

Neil: Unknown. Looks like he took a bullet to the head only there's no exit wound and no bullet. Rebecca, this is highly...

Becky: Any suspects?

Neil: Not yet.

Becky: Any evidence that could lead to a suspect?

Neil: They found a button at the crime scene, possibly from the suspects jacket made of an alloy forensics have never seen before. What's with all these ...

Becky: Ah-ah! Do not ask that question. I gotta go. Thanks. Don't forget to call Andrea by eight o'clock tonight.

She left Neil looking surprised. He spent the next fifteen minuets staring at his phone as though it was a bomb waiting to go of, trying to persuade himself weather of not he should of shouldn't ring Andrea.

Andrea: Hello

Neil: Hey it's me

Andrea: Neil Hi

Neil: Rebecca stopped by. Suggested I give you a call.

Andrea: Bexs... yeah, but can we meet? I really don't want to talk over the phone.

Neil: Should I be looking forward to this or dreading it?

Andrea: Honestly, I don't know. But what are you doing for dinner? An early dinner. Let's say now?

Neil: It's lunchtime.

He says looking at the clock which says 12.35.

Neil: But I'm gonna be interviewing a witness until five. I could swing round your place after.

Andrea: Yeah Uh, I guess that's fine, all right. I'll see you then

She hangs up her heart pounding

* * *

Honey: Hey Bexs. 

Becky turned around half way up the custody ramp to see Honey coming towards her

Honey: Did you talk to the DI.

Becky: I sure did. He gave me a list of all the victims. They all died the same way. The only problem is that CID don't have a suspect, and I have no way of finding… her.

Jus then the girl from the canteen,Tanya walks past. Them on her way out of the building and Honey stares at her

Becky: Who, her?

Honey: That's the girl from my premonition.

Becky: Tanya?

They both turn and look down the ramp, were she has just disappeared round the corner, as Tanya walks out of the yard gates towards her car that's when Gavin appears

Gavin: (to Tanya) Excuse me. Are you Mrs. Parker? Tanya Parker?

Tanya: Yes.

Gavin You have been most difficult to find. Never in the same place, never alone.

Tanya: Excuse me?

Becky: Are you sure?

Sheelagh: What's up?

Sheelagh had just come down and seen the two of them looking worried

Honey: Yes.

Becky: Honey's just seen the girl in her premonition, it's Tanya

Sheelagh: The canteen girl?

Becky: Yeah

Sheelagh: All right, um, you guys go after her, I'll grab the others

As Honey and Becky run out of the yard, they glance around when they spot Gavin, he has a hold of Tanya and she's screaming. Honey runs out and on her way she grabs her asp. Gavin starts putting a hole in Tanya's head with the laser when Honey hits Gavin over the head with her asp

Honey: Run Tanya, run.

Gavin turns around to face Honey. She hits him with the asp again. Tanya runs to her car and Honey and Becky follow. They get in and drive off. Just as Sheelagh runs out of the nick, with Andrea, Jenny and Kerry behind her. They look around but there no were to be seen, every where's deserted.


	4. I'm a Witch'

Honey and Becky's had managed to get away from Gavin, they had driven to Honey's were they had made Tanya a strong cup of tea, when Honey came in with it she found Tanya on the phone and Becky sitting next to her

Tanya: Honey, I'm fine, There's no reason to fly back early. I'm, um, staying with friends. I'll explain it all when you get home.

Honey puts the tea in front of her and looks at her

Honey: Kids. Do you have any kids?

Tanya: Not yet.

Honey: Pets?

Tanya: No. (on phone.) I love you too. (She hangs up.) Um, before I can explain any of this to my husband, you're gonna have to explain it to me. What is going on?

Honey: Short story, you're in danger. And to keep you out of it, we're gonna have to keep you out of the obvious places, which is why you have to stay here.

Tanya: But what was that thing?

Becky glanced at Honey

Honey: Truth spell. That thing was a demon.

Tanya: I'm outta here.

She suddenly gets up but is blocked form leaving by Honey and Becky.

Honey: No, Tanya, he's killed before. Trust me. That burn on your forehead, that's how he does it. I've seen it. Okay, I have visions, visions of people that I am supposed to help. I've seen his next victim. It's you. There are no coincidences. I was supposed to see you, to find you. And now I'm supposed to save you. She looked from Honey to Becky each of them looking at her with concern, and her looking at them as though they were mad.

* * *

Andrea was at home, as her shift had finished she was on the phone talking to Honey who was filling her in

Andrea: Honey, you have her in there? At the house? No, I understand you have to protect the innocent but -

She was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door

Andrea: Yeah OK, I'll be round latter OK, I gotta go bye.

She hung up and looked at her self in the mirror, taking a deep breath she went and opened the door, to find Neil standing on the other side.

Andrea: Hi

Neil: Hello.

Andrea: Come in

Neil walked into the flat that he was so familiar with and had at one time been happy with her here

Andrea: Eh, Can I get you anything? Something to drink?

Neil: I'm fine. How are you?

Andrea: A nervous wreck. You?

Neil: Heart's pounding like a sledge hammer.

They look at each other

Andrea: Uh, so, Neil, how well do you think you really know me?

Neil: Well, I know about your favorite foods Chinese, how you can't stand it when people talk at the previews, how you like to argue to win, you allergic to nuts of any kind, and how you pick your cuticles when you're nervous.

Andrea suddenly put her hands by her sides

Neil: And also know I think I'm falling for you and I wish you can trust me enough to tell me whatever it is you're afraid of.

Andrea: Well, actually that's what I wanted to see you about except that instead of telling you I think I'll just show you, so here goes. See this?

She picks up a pen, and he nodds

Andrea: Watch.

She chucks the pen into the air and as it comes down to the floor she uses her power and blows it up making it disappear, Neil jumps back at first looking terrified, but then breaks into a shaky laugh

Neil: What the hell was that?

Andrea: My secret. I did that with my mind.

Neil: You're telekinetic?

Andrea: Yes. Well actually it's so much more than that. I'm a witch.

Neil laughs

Neil: A what?

Andrea: A good witch. I have powers. I never wanted them. I didn't find out about them until recently. Right around the time we were seeing each other. Okay, you know all those times that I disappeared or would show up at a crime scene with no logical explanation? This is why. And believe me, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone.

When Neil remains silent, Andrea starts to look worried

Andrea: Are – are you okay.

Neil: I don't know. I mean of all the things I thought you were hiding, this was actually no where on the list. Does this mean Becky and Honey are….

Andrea: Yeah, along with Jenny, Sheelagh and Kerry we've inherited them from a great, great witch who was actually a police officer

She suddenly stopped rambling

Neil: Wow. That's quite a secret you've hiding.

Andrea: Tell me about it.

Neil: Can you change? I mean, is it something you can get rid of?

Andrea: No, Neil, I can't change who I am. And that's something I've recently come to accept. The question is can you?

Neil: To tell you the truth…I don't know, Andrea I honestly don't know.

They stare at each other, Andrea being the first one to break eye contact.

* * *

Jenny: So, the DI said the third victim was a professor? What's the link?

Jenny and Kerry were round at Honey's, trying to track down the daemon

Becky: He may think it has something to do with what they're working on. Biogenetics.

Kerry: A professor, geneticist, a lab technician…

Tanya: And a sandwich girl? Do you really think he's after me?

They all looked at her

Honey: Uh-oh, truth spell.

She touches Tanya on the shoulder to reassure her and has a premonition of her holding a baby.

Honey: Eh, we need more milk. Kitchen.

Indicating to the others, she goes to the kitchen, the others at her heels, once in the kitchen she turned to the others

Honey: She's carrying.

Becky: Carrying what?

Honey: A baby. She's pregnant.

Becky: Ohh...

Honey: No, no. She doesn't know yet.

Jenny: What do we do? Do we tell her? I mean, we protect. We don't do prenatal.

Kerry: No, this is not the kind of information Tanya needs right now. Especially from people who are telling her that some three-eyed demon wants to suck the life out of her. Suck the life out of her …Wait a minute, is it possible that it's not Tanya he wants? That it's her baby.

Jenny: How would he know she's pregnant?

Honey: I don't know, maybe he sees the future too. Or else he's from it.

Becky: Excuse me?

Honey: The button. The CID found a button by one of the last victims made out of some kind of funky metal they've never seen before.

Becky turned to looked at Jenny total lost

Jenny: Rewind.

Honey: Okay, there's a button that's not supposed to exist, a demon that the Book of Shadows says doesn't exist, and a baby no one knows exists. You got a better explanation?

Kerry: Even if you're right, how do we find him?

Honey : Well, he wants Tanya, he'll find us.

Jenny: He doesn't know where we are.

Honey: Well, he found Tanya at the Station, he saw me with, Becky and Sheelagh

* * *

Sheelagh buzzed into the main office, she was on her way home when ...

Gavin: Excuse me. Are you Miss Murphy? Sheelagh Murphy?

Sheelagh: Yes. Did we have an appointment?

Gavin: No, actually I'm looking for someone and I believe you can help me.

Sheelagh: I think you need CID.

Gavin: Well, I think you might know her, I saw you talking to her earlier. Um, petite, brown hair, you were with her outside this station

Sheelagh: I don't remember.

But her hearT had just leapt twelve levels down

Gavin: Are you sure?

Sheelagh: What do you want with her?

Gavin: She is hiding the woman I sent back to kill.

He looked at her in shock at what he had said

Sheelagh: Sent back from where?

Gavin: The future. What are you doing?

Sheelagh: Why kill Tanya?

Gavin: I don't want Tanya. I want what's inside her.

Sheelagh: And the others, why kill them?

Gavin: Pieces of the puzzle. Pieces of the vaccine. Stop this!

He goes for her but she uses her power to freeze him and runs back into the quite station, leaving him standing like a stature in the middle of the main entrance.

* * *

Jenny: Answer. Come on, Shee, pick up.

As Sheelagh's phone goes to voice mail she puts down the phone and turns to the others looking worried

Jenny: There's no answer, it's after five, it's going straight to voice mail.

Honey: You have to go to the nick.

Jenny: Okay, I'll grab my keys, you grab Tanya.

Honey: No, you guys have to go alone. If we bring Tanya with us and he's there, it's like bringing the feast to the lion and she can't stay here by herself.

Kerry: But we need you, Honey.

Honey: I can't always be the power of six, speaking of witch you'd better phone Andrea

Kerry: But what if he come'S here and you're all alone?

Honey: We'll, Becky why don't you stay here that way if he comes you can orb us out of here

Kerry: Okay, be careful.

Honey: You too.

They head out the house leaving Honey and Becky with Tanya, and Kerry in the middle of dialing Andrea's number.


	5. You do it!

Kerry: Come on, come on ... dam it.

They were three streets away form the nick, Kerry trying to call Andrea.

Kerry: What's the point in having a phone if you never have it on.

She stared dialing her home number

* * *

Sheelagh ran threw the empty corridors and ran into the nearest room closing the door shut, she crouched down trying to get her breath back and stay calm when she heard him.

Gavin: I've got eight and a half months to find Tanya, Miss Murphy. Plenty of time. Yours however, has run out.

He was getting closer

Gavin You can't hide from me forever.

Sheelagh: What's the vaccine for? What does it protect against?

(He laughs.)

Gavin: Against me of course. And all other warlocks like me in the future. The parker child will be the one to bring together all the elements to create the vaccine which will destroy us.

He bangs open the the door of the briefing room making her jump, and looks down at her

Gavin: Unless I stop him.

He picks her up by her neck before she could freeze him and holds her against the wall, his third eye appears and opens up, when something hits him on the back of the head making him loosen his grip long enough for Sheelagh to freeze him. And watches as Andrea steps out from behind him holding a box file.

Andrea: Hey, need a hand?

Sheelagh: Yeah!

Andrea takes her asp out of her pocket and loosens Gavin's grip on Sheelagh, as soon as she was free Andrea grabbed her and the pair stepped back

Andrea: He's not after Tanya, he's after her baby, she's pregnant.

Sheelagh: I know, how do you?

Andrea: Five messages, how do you now?

Sheelagh: Truth spell, later. Where's the others?

Andrea: Eh, Bexs and Honey are protecting Tanya the others, on there way

Sheelagh: Well, what are you waiting for, Andrea? Blow him up.

Andrea: No it won't work, we could move him.

Sheelagh: Where? He's from the future.

Andrea: Sgt, he's gonna unfreeze soon.

Sheelagh: Andrea, just do it.

Andrea: No, you do it.

Sheelagh: No, do it! Andy!

Suddenly he unfreezes, Sheelagh and Andrea scream, as he turns to look at them, they both look at the asp in Andrea's hand when they both at the same time stick it in Gavin's third eye, he screams, as some big clouds appear in the middle of the room over there heads and a tornado comes down and sucks him up, then disappears as though nothing has happened.

Sheelagh: I love it when they clean up after themselves.

A sudden rush of people makes them turn around as Kerry and Jenny come running in, Kerry holding a crowbar and Jenny a long wooden stick

Jenny: All right where's the daemon!

Sheelagh and Andrea look at each other and laugh

Andrea: You're a little late

Jenny: Hu?

Sheelagh: Come on, I'll explain on the way

Sheelagh and Andrea walk towards the door smiling at the look on Kerry and Jenny faces

Kerry: On the way were?

Sheelagh: Honey's

Kerry: Oh


	6. The Hanyman?

She see's him as he heads towards his car, and only when she is a few centimeters away from him dose he look up

Neil: Andrea

Andrea: Neil, I need to know how you feel about what I told you.

Neil: I'm gonna need a little more time.

Andrea: I don't have time, Neil. I need to know before eight.

Neil: All right, why don't we go to yours and we'll talk about it.

Andrea: I can't.

Neil: Andrea ...

Andrea: Neil, no. Look, if we go to mine we'll have drinks, there'll be small talk and precious minutes will past. I need to know now. Can you or can you not accept that I am a witch?

Neil: If I had to answer right now ... I don't think so, Andrea. I mean, there's nothing wrong with it I guess. It's just in my future, I have a vision of having ...

His watch beeps. It's 8:00.

Neil: What were we just talking about?

Andrea: You don't remember?

Neil: Honestly, no.

Andrea: You don't remember anything you've said to me in the last twenty-four hours?

Neil: No. It's really weird. You wanna get in?

Andrea: No, I have to go.

She kisses him, softly on the check

Andrea: Goodbye, Neil.

She waits until she has turned the street corner before she neals against the wall, and lets her silent tears flow.

* * *

Honey was standing in the canteen que, while Sheelagh, Becky and Jenny sat at here usual table when Andrea walked into the canteen

Honey: Excuse me, hello. What good is saving the future when I can't get a glass of water in the present?

She said impatiently nealing over the counter, and finding no one, she turned as Kerry came up to her.

Kerry: Speaking of the future ... Where did Tanya go?

Honey: Oh, she went to the bathroom. Morning sickness. Only she thinks it's the Halibut.

Kerry: Great, she'll probably sue the station for food poisoning. Will this day ever end?

They both laugh and walk over to the table.

Sheelagh: Oh god I wish this day were over

Becky: Well it is now 8:20 so we are now officially of the hook.

Jenny: Of the hook from what?

Sheelagh: Long story.

Marilyn: Sheelagh.

They all turned around to see Marilyn coming to there table with a 'very cute' looking guy behind her.

Marilyn: This gentleman said you rang him.

Sheelagh: uh, hi, you must be Mr. Wyatt.

Honey: The handyman?

Leo: Call me Leo.

Honey: Gladly.

Leo: This is a nice station you have, uh, you don't find many built like this around anymore.

Sheelagh: Yeah, it's kind of falling apart, eh do you want to follow me and I'll show you the leak.

They were about to leave when Smithy came up to her

Smithy: Sheelagh we need you in CAD, now

Honey: Oh look at that your busy

She said with a smile

Honey: If you'd like to follow me instead I will gladly show you the problem.

As she walked out of the canteen, with Leo Sheelagh turned to the others who were all grinning, she rolled her eyes at them and followed Leo out of the canteen saying hi to Andrea as she passed

Sheelagh: Hey

Andrea: Hey.

Becky: Hey. How'd it go?

Andrea: Not well.

Becky: Oh, honey, I'm so sorry.

Andrea: Yeah, me too, but I cast the spell for an answer and I got it. Even if it wasn't the one I wanted

Becky pulled her best friend into a huge thinking if there life's were ever going to be simple again.


End file.
